pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Steve's Adventure Stats
Explanation of Stats Level- The higher you are, the stronger. There are 3 stages: Leaf -> Bud -> Flower. When you level up at level 15, you increase in stage, reverting to level 1 in that stage EXP- Get enough to increase your level. Health- Reduced when attacked. When reduced to 0, that character is defeated. If your entire group is defeated, you will wake up in the last village you healed at. Mana- Used for magical attacks. If you don't have enough Mana, you can't use that attack Strength- Increases damage for your physical attacks. Defense- Reduces your Health lost when attacked by a physical attack. Magic- Increases the damage for your magical attacks. Resist- Decreases your Health lost when attacked by a magical attack. Speed- Turns go from fastest to slowest. The higher this stat, the faster you are EP- Effort Points. Not visible in-game. It determines how much a stat goes up during a level up in a range of 3 points. When a character goes up a stage, the EP goes up by 1. Status Ailments Burn- Fire attacks and fiery areas cause this. Damage is taken at the end of each turn. Slight burn does 1/20 of max health, Medium burn does 1/15, and Bad burn does 1/12. Steve, Robin, Bulbie, and some enemies are immune. Paralasis- 35% chance of not moving per turn. Bob, Lucas, Bulbie, and some enemies are immune Sleep- No moving at all. 15% chance of waking up when not attacked, but if you are, it increases by 20%. Poison- Poisonous attacks cause this. Damage is taken at the end of each turn. Both Medium and Bad poison does 1/15 of max health, but Bad poison increases by 1/30 each turn. Sakura, Eli, Bulbie, and some enemies are immune. Frozen- No moving at all. 10% chance of defrosting, but increases by 30% if hit by a fire attack. Jeffery, Bulbie, and some enemies are immune Drowning- Water areas or strong water attacks cause this. Damage is taken at the end of each turn. Does 1/20 of max health. Joe, Bulbie, and some enemies are immune. Level Leaf 1 stats for characters Steve Health 14 Mana 8 Strength 6 Defense 5 Magic 3 Resist 3 Speed 4 Bob *Health 11 *Mana 10 *Strength 4 *Defense 4 *Magic 6 *Resist 6 *Speed 8 Joe Health 12 Mana 9 Strength 5 Defense 5 Magic 5 Resist 5 Speed 5 Sakura Health 10 Mana 10 Strength 4 Defense 4 Magic 7 Resist 6 Speed 7 Phil Health 15 Mana 5 Strength 9 Defense 3 Magic 4 Resist 6 Speed 3 Lucas Health 11 Mana 9 Strength 6 Defense 4 Magic 7 Resist 4 Speed 4 Robin Health 10 Mana 8 Strength 7 Defense 4 Magic 7 Resist 4 Speed 7 Eli Health 19 Mana 13 Strength 1 Defense 6 Magic 4 Resist 5 Speed 7 Jeffery Health 11 Mana 7 Strength 6 Defense 6 Magic 5 Resist 5 Speed 6 Bulbie Health 16 Mana 6 Strength 5 Defense 3 Magic 3 Resist 7 Speed 2 Leaf EP for characters Steve Health 4-6 Mana 2-4 Strength 2-4 Defense 2-4 Magic 2-4 Resist 2-4 Speed 3-5 Bob Health 3-5 Mana 3-5 Strength 1-3 Defense 1-3 Magic 2-4 Resist 2-4 Speed 3-5 Joe *Health 4-6 *Mana 3-5 *Strength 2-4 *Defense 2-4 *Magic 2-4 *Resist 2-4 *Speed 2-4 Sakura Health 3-5 Mana 3-5 Strength 1-3 Defense 1-3 Magic 2-4 Resist 2-4 Speed 3-5 Phil Health 4-6 Mana 1-3 Strength 4-6 Defense 2-4 Magic 1-3 Resist 3-5 Speed 1-3 Lucas Health 4-6 Mana 3-5 Strength 2-4 Defense 2-4 Magic 2-4 Resist 2-4 Speed 1-3 Robin Health 3-5 Mana 3-5 Strength 2-4 Defense 2-4 Magic 2-4 Resist 2-4 Speed 3-5 Eli Health 6-8 Mana 4-6 Strength 1-3 Defense 2-4 Magic 1-3 Resist 2-4 Speed 2-4 Jeffery Health 3-5 Mana 2-4 Strength 2-4 Defense 3-5 Magic 2-4 Resist 3-5 Speed 2-4 Bulbie Health 4-6 Mana 1-3 Strength 3-5 Defense 2-4 Magic 1-3 Resist 2-4 Speed 1-3